celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - An Extremely Goofy Movie
Clubhouse At The Movies ''-'' An Extremely Goofy Movie is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Max Goof, now nearly 18 years old, departs for college with his best friends P.J. and Bobby Zimeruski. He strives to work together with his friends to become the top team at the college X-Games. Upon arriving, Max is met by the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity, who are the reigning X-Games champions, especially their leader, Bradley Uppercrust III. Bradley invites only Max to join his fraternity, but Max refuses to leave his friends behind. A rivalry starts between Max's team and Bradley's Gammas, and they bet whoever loses in the finals will be towel-boy to the other.Meanwhile, Goofy doesn't take Max's leaving very well and suffers from empty nest syndrome, his depression results in him to lose his job at a toy factory, and is required to finish his senior year of college to obtain a degree before he can get better employment. Goofy joins his son on campus to achieve the degree. Max talks his father to join the Gammas, to keep him out of his hair. Additionally, Goofy meets and befriends the college librarian, Sylvia Marpole, who shares his nostalgic love for the 1970s. Romance soon blossoms between Goofy and Sylvia, and they decide to go for a date that coming Saturday, which becomes a spectacular success with them dominating the dance floor.Although Max is initially supportive of Goofy's "distractions", tensions start to rise between them when Goofy beats Max in the first round during the X-Games qualifiers, though his success is due to cheating by Bradley, who placed a rocket booster on Goofy's skateboard. Bradley also tries to distract Max's own focus as he skates. Max's team barely makes it into the semi-finals. After the qualifiers, Max and Goofy fall out, with Max telling Goofy to "leave him alone and get his own life!". Goofy then loses his focus, forgetting his date with Sylvia and failing his first midterm exam.Goofy begins considering to drop out but, after inadvertently getting some advice from Peter Pete, he regains his focus and returns to college. Meanwhile, Max considers transferring, thinking he let his teammates down, but after some encouragement from PJ and Bobby, he re-considers and decides that they can still win. Goofy returns to campus and reconciles with Sylvia, who then helps him study for his makeup exams, which he passes with all As. Additionally, Goofy quits the Gammas, not wanting to compete against Max at all. The Gammas take this as an insult and literally throw him out. When Goofy re-enters the Gamma house to return his pledge pin, he overhears their plan to cheat in the final X-Games events, like they always have. Goofy unsuccessfully tries to warn Max about this.At the X-Games semi-finals, Bradley and the Gammas repeatedly cheat in various ways unnoticed, eliminating all the teams while trying to eliminate Max's, albeit unsuccessfully. Just before the final race is to begin, Bradley activates a rocket mechanism in P.J.'s skates that blasts him away, leaving Max's team with only two players: himself and Bobby. Without enough teammates, Max and Bobby face disqualification unless they can find a replacement player. Realising that Goofy was trying to warn him about The Gammas' cheating, Max apologizes to Goofy on the Jumbotron and asks him to join his team; Goofy gladly accepts in the nick of time.In the final race, Slouch, one of the Gammas, is disqualified when Goofy bangs into him, and Bobby is disqualified when one of the Gammas loosens the screw on the front wheel of his bike, due to the Gamma only having enough time to do one, but when Goofy is disqualified from skateboarding, he accidentally bangs into Bradley, angering him when he finds Tank, one of his minions, disobeying him when he tries to win the race, and one of Bradley's cheating maneuvers fail (due to Goofy's interference which gives Bradley a black eye) when Tank, crashes (along with Max) into a giant wire-and-fabric X-Games logo; it falls on them and sets on fire. Ignoring the accident, Bradley races forward to win the race for himself, but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Despite the setback, Max manages to catch up to Bradley and wins the race by a nose and receives the grand-prize trophy. Conceding defeat, Bradley shakes hands with Max showing good sportsmanship and will become his towel-boy, but Max calls off the bet because Bradley has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Bradley for betraying him and becomes the new leader of the Gammas and slingshots Bradley into the X-games blimp flying overhead.Once the term is over, Goofy receives his college degree. As a present, Max gives the trophy to him. Goofy then bids farewell to Max on his own at college and drives away with Sylvia. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (Full Movie) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART